


Jealousy

by 19dayskink



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Jealousy, Kink request, M/M, Name Calling, PWP, cigarette burns, sex in front of somebody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink
Summary: Request was "zhanmo with he tian watching them after him and jian yi return"
Relationships: Mo Guanshan/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Jealousy

"Well," says He Tian, something devilish filling his voice. Zheng Xi blushes a little and does up the last of his buttons. Guan Shan shoots He Tian an irritated look and rakes through his short hair. Their efforts have not made them look any the less dishevelled, "I guess you kind of owe me now, don't you?"

"Howso?" Guan Shan asks, suspiciously, combing a hand through Zheng Xi's hair to straighten it. He Tian feels an unexpected surge of jealousy at the tenderness of the gesture, and the way Zheng Xi leans into it.

"For not ratting you out," he replies, gleefully. "I'm betting Captain Taciturn here doesn't want this bit of gossip reach Jian Yi, now that he's back."

"Don't be stupid," Guan Shan rolls his eyes at him, "neither you nor him have any right to be mad at us." Of course he doesn't care that He Tian caught them red-handed.

"I..." Zheng Xi looks unsure. He looks up at Guan Shan, sideways and pleading, and the look Guan Shan shoots him is absolutely incredulous and a little bit hurt. So it matters to him that it stays a secret?

"I'll think of something later." He Tian backs out of the room, because as much as he fucking wants to kill Guan Shan right now, or maybe Zheng Xi, or maybe both of them, he doesn't want to feel like he was the one who put that look on his best friend's face.

"I can't believe you're serious," Guan Shan says, with a hint of venom in his voice. Zheng Xi is staring out the window, and He Tian thinks that this probably wouldn't work at all if Guan Shan weren't already irritated at Zheng Xi. If Guan Shan understood his need for secrecy, then they might not go through with this at all.

Hell, He Tian can't even believe they're going through with it to begin with.

"Fuck him," he replies, locking the door and leaning against it. "I want to watch. You've only got to do it once."

"You're sick," Guan Shan snaps at him, and He Tian feels a flush of anger rise.

"Need I remind you you're the one fucking around while I was gone?"

Zheng Xi is slowly unbuttoning his white shirt, in a way that manages to be weirdly innocent rather than sexual. His hands are moving deliberately and slowly. The fabric slips off his shoulder, and the moon casts a surprisingly deep shadow along his clavicle. 

His skin looks blue and iridescent in the moonlight, and He Tian draws his breath in through his nose and reaches into his pocket for a pack of cigarettes.

"He Tian," Guan Shan says, in the tone that always means 'last ditch effort,' and He Tian knows that if he doesn't back down now, he has him. So instead of answering, he watches Zheng Xi. The shirt slips off completely, and Zheng Xi drapes it over the backrest of a chair.

Guan Shan sighs, and turns to cup his jaw. He Tian is struck by how large Guan Shan's hands look on Zheng Xi's face, and the smudges of Zheng Xi's eyelashes on his cheeks as his eyes drift shut. 

He fucking wants to kill both of them. He fucking WANTS both of them.

"This isn't a Disney movie, princess. Drop the romance and get on with it."

"Ignore him," Guan Shan urges Zheng Xi, and bends down to lick along his collarbone. He Tian shuts up and watches, because that is exactly what he wanted to do, and the faint exhale of breath on Zheng Xi's part is something he can almost pretend is his doing. Guan Shan's hands urge Zheng Xi backwards on the bed, and he reclines, eyes still closed, scooting his legs on.

Guan Shan tugs gently at the waist of Zheng Xi's track pants, and He Tian lights a cigarette, pretending he isn't watching Zheng Xi's long fingers pulling at Guan Shan's orange shirt. That he isn't ogling the long, graceful line of Guan Shan's spine as the shirt is pulled off.

Guan Shan doesn't fold his things over the chair, just tosses the garment off the edge of the bed.

"Very pretty," He Tian says, snidely, and Guan Shan's shoulders tense up, but he bends down and kisses Zheng Xi's cheek, anyways. His jaw, his throat, light pecks that are probably more soothing than sexual. 

He Tian sneers. "I hope you brought lube, Guan Shan," and now Zheng Xi is going all tense, "unless, you know--" but Guan Shan cuts him off with a snarl, and kisses Zheng Xi on the mouth.

He Tian's mouth goes dry and he shuts up. Zheng Xi is making enough noise for both of them, moaning suddenly and wrapping his arms around Guan Shan's back. His eyes are closed tightly and He Tian sees the moment where he loses himself, where the icy perfect demeanour crumbles.

Strong arms wrap tight around Guan Shan, and Guan Shan smoothes a big hand down Zheng Xi's side, coaxing a little gasp out of him. He Tian almost loses his breath as Zheng Xi's track pants are tugged down.

He isn't completely aroused, but from the looks of things, he's getting there. Guan Shan is jerking his own pants down, one handed, and then digging in his jeans pocket for the little tube he did indeed have the foresight to bring with him.

Unable to help himself, almost, He Tian draws closer. He can't see Zheng Xi's face properly for Guan Shan's shoulder, and he wants to be able to watch both of them.

"Sit up, Guan Shan," he instructs, and Guan Shan looks up to glower at him, but obeys, climbing to his knees. He Tian nods his approval, and before Zheng Xi can open his eyes Guan Shan slips a finger into him. His mouth opens in a small, soundless moan and He Tian takes another drag of his cigarette, so as not to have to give directions. He doesn't think he'd be able to keep the waver out of his voice.

"Zheng Xi," Guan Shan whispers, slipping the finger back out and then sliding two back into him. Zheng Xi tosses his head to the side, eyes clenched tight shut. "You're beautiful."

"Fuck this slut already," He Tian grinds out, furious at Guan Shan for making this about something it isn't. Zheng Xi blushes so hotly he can see it, even in this light, and Guan Shan gives him another dirty look before sliding his fingers out again and starting to position himself.

"Not like that." He Tian's voice is dark with arousal. "Sit up against the wall, and pull him into your lap."

"No fucking way, He Tian," Guan Shan snarls at him and He Tian thinks things might come to blows for a second, but suddenly there's a hand, pressed over Guan Shan's mouth. Maybe Zheng Xi isn't as out of it as he thought.

"It doesn't really bother me," says Zheng Xi, placidly, as he sits upright.

He'd like to say something cutting, but Guan Shan's red eyes are glaring at him through the shadows and Zheng Xi's toned body is climbing over him.

Head full of disturbing images about fist fights and injuries, He Tian moves closer. Zheng Xi straddles Guan Shan awkwardly, and Guan Shan's head connects with the wall with a hollow sounding thunk as Zheng Xi struggles into position.

He Tian forgets to breathe as Guan Shan pushes inside Zheng Xi, and he's kneeling on the side of the bed before he knows what he's doing.

"Stay still," he mutters, and Guan Shan hisses at him and Zheng Xi trembles like a leaf. He Tian takes the almost burned down cigarette and balances it delicately on the sharp line of Zheng Xi's shoulder. Guan Shan stares at it, glassy eyed, and He Tian wonders what Zheng Xi's expression must be.

He imagines cool boredom, and the thought of it is enough to make him lower his head to Zheng Xi's shoulder and trace the salty skin with his tongue, lapping slowly up to where his cigarette is resting. He catches the filter into his mouth again and takes one last drag, before pressing the glowing end into the skin of Zheng Xi's shoulder blade.

Zheng Xi cries out in pain and He Tian stops to take a breath, and then tosses the snubbed out cigarette aside. Zheng Xi lets out a sharp hiss and Guan Shan's hips surge slowly. He Tian braces himself, one hand on the wall and one on Zheng Xi's other shoulder, and he licks and sucks on his neck.

Claiming him, even as Guan Shan takes him. It'd be poetic, or maybe sad, if He Tian could get past how fucking hot it was. Eventually he pulls back, and Guan Shan starts thrusting in earnest, rocking Zheng Xi's body with the force of it, hands on his hips to guide him up and down in an urgent rhythm.

He Tian stays kneeling on the bed behind him, hands resting on Guan Shan's. He keeps them going when Zheng Xi falters, tossing his head back with a quiet gasp and coming onto Guan Shan's stomach in sticky spurts. Guan Shan follows not long thereafter.

"Get out," Guan Shan snaps at He Tian, the moment he gets his breath back. 

He Tian thinks about arguing, but doesn't. He's had his pound of flesh. He only stays to watch the two of them sag, spent, down into the sheets.

He closes the door softly behind him. Guan Shan closes his eyes, and Zheng Xi opens his.

Zheng Xi can't help but feel a little smug. He Tian is really very, very predictable sometimes.


End file.
